


EmetWol Week 2020

by zenospenos



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Lightwarden Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Snuggling, emetwol week 2020, its cute ok, purely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenospenos/pseuds/zenospenos
Summary: Collection of short works from EmetWol Week 20201. After a long night, the Warrior of Light wakes up in the arms of her enemy2. After succumbing to the pressure of the Light, the Warrior of Darkness currently lives in Amaurot, serving a new master for the rest of her days.3. During her lightwarden transformation, Emet-Selch reflects on his wife and what she is turning into before him4. As she evades the grasp of sleep, Emet-Selch decides to help the Warrior of Light in the only way he knows how.5. Azem writes a letter to Emet-Selch after her fight with Ifrita.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 30





	1. Light | Dark

The sunlight peeking through the slats of the window muntin was enough to stir both of them from their peaceful slumber. 

Here she was, cuddled up to him in her own bed in the Pendants, her back pressed against his chest as they slept. His face was buried in her hair, and she could hear the gentle exhale of his throaty voice for every breath he took. 

She was the first to open her eyes. The room was as it should be; lavish and elegant, but homey all the same. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, and she twitched, feeling him stir against her body. 

“Awake now, are we?” He says, a smile behind his voice. She rolls her eyes, nuzzling into his embrace on the bed. 

“The sun’s awake, which means that I’m awake.” She says cooly, voice half a whisper. Blinking slowly, she watches the interior of the room appear and disappear into darkness, flickering like the candle wick floating in a sea of melted wax that settled on her bedside table. 

Emet-Selch presses a kiss to her shoulder, hands roaming down her sides, pulling her closer into his embrace. 

“The sky is beautiful, isn’t it darling?” He says, sly and snide in his tone. “But not nearly as beautiful as you.”

“Please.” She says, turning over on her left side and meeting him face to face, his god-awful smile twisting knots in her stomach. “You don’t have to flatter me now, you already got what you wanted.” 

“What’s gotten into you?” His question pushes out the heaviness in the room, his eyebrow quirking up at her furrowed expression. 

She grumbles, “nothing--” and wraps her legs around his. His hands rake down her sides, stopping at the bare skin between her chemise and pantalettes on her waist.

“You really must stop running yourself so ragged, darling. It’s not a good look for you.”

She scowls, turning her head to look up at the ceiling. Emet-Selch’s hand comes up from her waist, touch feather-light as it brushes against her jaw, turning her head to face him once more. Golden eyes gleam mischievously, and the Warrior of Light scowls in return. 

Of all the people she would have chosen to bed, an Ascian would have been her last choice. But he was the darkness to her light, the balance between them holding their secret relationship together. 

Of course, he could be insufferable, just like she could be callous and rude. It was in their nature to despise one another, and yet here she was, wrapped up in his arms, taking in his touch with a pliant openness. 

And as she faded back into that darkness, that feeling of safety and security, she nuzzled her nose against his, pressing a kiss to his lips as she slowly fell asleep. 

Emet-Selch merely smiled again, adjusting the blankets so that they covered up to her shoulders, dotting kisses at her temple. 

“Now, my dearest hero.. the balance between light and dark can wait another day. And I, for one, cannot wait to see what happens next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> join the blookclub! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/MguAnMZ


	2. Ocean | Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After succumbing to the pressure of the Light, the Warrior of Darkness currently lives in Amaurot, serving a new master for the rest of her days.

“I pity you, I do.” 

His voice rang through her ears, white noise clouding her judgement as she nuzzled her head into his palm. 

The Tempest was quite beautiful on a rainy day, when the ocean roof would gently wave back and forth, creating illustrious illusions of a moving ocean floor. The Lightwarden was amazed by the beauty, mouth agape at the sight of the gentle area that surrounded her new home of Amaurot. 

Emet-Selch kept her on a tight leash, walking her around the perimeter of his once-great city, the ocean around them brimming with life. She loved the feeling of sand between her toes as she was forced to march alongside him, doting on him every minute of every day. 

She didn’t mind the walks. They kept her nice and fit and allowed her to spend more time with her master. Her life had become a routine, one that would aim to please Emet-Selch at all costs. 

“Look here, darling.” He chuckled, pointing up at the ocean sky. She looked obediently, gazing up at the schools of fish that swam above their heads, marveling at the sight. Emet-Selch smiled at his Lightwarden, tugging on the leash roped around her neck to lead her back to where they came from, back to her cage in Amaurot. 

“Come, darling.” Was all he needed to say, before she obediently turned on her heel and marched in line with his pace. 

She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked, wings fluttering gently as she floated to his height. Emet-Selch squeezed her hand in his and pressed a kiss to her forehead, guiding her back to her pretty little cage. 

“Soon, darling,” He said as they walked, turning into the long, dark passage that led back to their home, “Soon you will be strong enough to wreak havoc on this poor fragment of a world.” 

She could only mewl a response, brushing her nose against his shoulder. The ocean truly was a lovely place to be, even though the shadows of the sea that served as her sky could become dull sometimes. And yet, she felt so lucky to be here with her master, feeling the slight breeze of the ocean air on her marble skin. 

Blackened eyes look up woefully as they walk back to Amaurot, missing the ocean as soon as it’s gone.

Emet-selch knew that she despised being chained in one place, that she longed for a place to stretch her wings and fly. But he knew, deep down, that even if she truly loved him in this state, he couldn’t ever let her go. 

“Come, dearest.” He commanded, voice stern and curt. She flinched at his words, not realizing that she had wandered away every so slightly from his grasp. His hand interlocked with hers, he guided her to the front of the capitol, their walk finished for the day. The Lightwarden’s agape face fell, realizing that she’d have to return to that gilded cage once more. 

She whined, pulling at her master’s sleeve, only to receive a slap across her face.

“Dearest,” Emet-Selch drawled, cupping her face in both of his hands, bringing her close to him. “I’m sorry.”

I’m sorry too, she wanted to reply, but her lips would not move besides the few whines and groans that passed from them.

He pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose, smiling understandingly as he traced her features, tucking a strand of silvery-white hair behind her ear. 

“Come now, darling. I’m sure if you behave tonight, you can sit on my lap if you so desire it.”

He pinched at her shoulder, grinning.

“Hop to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> join the bookclub! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/MguAnMZ


	3. I knew you once upon a time | Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During her lightwarden transformation, Emet-Selch reflects on his wife and what she is turning into before him

“I knew you, once.” 

His voice is dark, curt as he stays by the entrance to her cell, arms crossed and leaning against the frame. The Warrior of Light, too far gone already, merely grunted, a swelling of Light within her threatening to come forth.

He sauntered over to where she lay chained to the wall, the pathetic creature that she was sobbing out wails of pain as her body constricted back and forth. Emet-Selch smiled at her, pleased to see her in agony after all the things she had done against him.

“I knew you, dearest. You were one of us.” 

Kore. His wife, a member of the convocation of fourteen. Missing, after the Sundering. Betrayal. Never to be seen again. It pained his heart to even think of her, of how she ended up like this. 

The Warrior of Light merely choked on a cough, bright light sputtering from her lungs as she lay, golden chains reflecting from the marble of the floor. She tugged at these chains, the flesh of her wrists digging into the cool metal, the floor slick with blood from previous attempts of breaking free. Emet-Selch clicked his tongue and knelt down to tend to her wounds, removing his gloves with his teeth and discarding them onto the floor.

“Are you hurt? We can’t have that, now can we?” He said, letting his bare hand touch hers for a moment, savoring the heat that radiated from her skin. “Here, let me take care of you, hero.” 

The process of removing her chains from her wrists took time, as all things did when handling this half-man, half-sin eater creature that he held captive. 

His wife, that he had known from so long ago..

“Enough.” He snapped as the beast pawed at her wounds once the chains were removed, wrapping them in bandages so that the metal wouldn’t rub at her skin. Then slowly, carefully he removed the collar around her neck, transferring the chain holding her to the wall to a leash, holding her in a tight grasp. 

“Come, dearest.” He said in a mocking tone, and the beast only mewled in response as she was forced to march out of her cage, matching his pace with precision. 

Emet-Selch kept her chained by his throne in the capitol, watching over her like he did many eons ago. 

“Weary wanderer,” He started, scratching between his pet’s ears, watching her melt into his touch. “You’ve no fight left to fight, no life left to live.”

He smiled.   
“Dearest Kore, will you not make me happy?” 

At his words, the creature’s eyes lit up, and she crawled up from her place on the floor, all the way onto his lap. 

Their kiss is sweet, the feeling of this estranged monster in his lap causing a whirlwind of emotion to spiral beyond his control. 

His wife, the love of his life, reincarnated into this hero that made all of the mistakes she could, turning into a sin eater that was so warm and deliciously pliant to his needs. It had come full circle, the person he had once known upon a dream here in his arms again. 

She whined, nestling her head into the crook of his neck and shoulder. 

“Come now, sweet thing.” He chuckled, ungloved hands running down her spine. “Don’t cry, darling. There is still so much to do.”


	4. Sleep | Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she evades the grasp of sleep, Emet-Selch decides to help the Warrior of Light in the only way he knows how.

She doesn’t hear the Ascian enter her chambers this late at night. Instead, like always, the Scholar kept her nose in a book and the nightlight beside her flickering in and out with overuse. 

The bed she was given in the pendants was so comfortable, it made her realize how achey her joints were after a long day of travels through Norvandt. Amh lied on her back, head propped up by a pillow, arms numb from holding her tome up so she could read by the candlelight beside her. 

Her glasses slipped down her nose, and she prodded them back up her face with a yawn, eyes blurring as sleep threatened to take her down. Nevertheless, she persisted in her reading, bringing the book closer and closer to her face in order to make out the markings on the pages.

Amh yawned again, twitching her ears as they lay flat against her head, her body ready to rest. 

“Running yourself ragged, I see.” 

The sudden voice sent a jolt of embarrassment through the Miqo’te’s spine, dropping the book on her face. She hears the sauntering of footsteps approach her, and the darkness covered by the book’s thick pages are removed from her face by deft fingers, and she looks up at her assailant with a scowl. 

“You know that it’s impolite to walk in on people when they’re trying to sleep, Emet-Selch.” Amh muttered with a huff, batting his finger away from the corner of the book, letting it fall on her face again. 

Emet-Selch stalks over her figure, picking up the book this time and setting it on her nightstand. 

“Look at you, Warrior of Light, working herself to the bone, even while in her very bed. Tch.” He says with a shit-eating grin, waving his hand in front of her face. Amh smacked his hand away from her face, sitting up with a yawn and rubbing the early tears from her eyes. 

“I don’t need your *commentary*, Emet-Selch.” She said through clenched teeth, her limbs feeling heavy as she peeled herself up from her position on the bed. “If I want to read in the comfort of my own room, then I believe that I should be able to.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Hero. Surely you’re *exhausted* from the activities from today. I, for one, would be.” Emet-Selch sniffed, and for a brief moment, nothing but silence could be heard from Amh. Her features flitted with doubt seconds before her eyebrows furrowed and her scowl returned. 

“What are you gonna do about it, anyways? Come here just to complain? Typical of you.” Amh said with a yawn trailing at the end, cursing herself for being so bloody tired. 

Emet-Selch was silent this time, a smile creeping up his face that Amh didn’t have time to catch. 

“Unlike you, champion, I hold sleep in high regards. It would be a shame if you were to miss a good night's rest tonight.

“In fact, hero,” He continued, sitting on the edge of the bed, deft fingers lifting the blanket up and over her body, closing her book. “I figured that if anyone was going to help you with your resting tonight, then I should take it upon myself to do it.”


	5. Fight | Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azem writes a letter to Emet-Selch after her fight with Ifrita.

Dear Emet-Selch, 

Hello, dearest friend. I am, in the present, sitting by the sea. It is rather sunny today, and the temperature is comfortable. My fight with Ifrita did not fare me well, but here I still stand, writing you this letter as the waves crash against my feet. 

The village is okay, if you were ever wondering. By now, the Convocation should have received my reports of the area, documentation of the surrounding islands and notes about the local population and wildlife. 

It truly is a beautiful thing, isn’t it? I feel so free to be out here in this world that we have yet to explore fully. 

By the coast of the island there is a small village that has the most wonderful vines of grapes that grow there. They’re delicious. I’ll have to bring you some next time I return to Amaurot.

How are you on the other side? I’m sure your duties with the Convocation are surely filled with grandeur. You always were a hard worker. I admire that about you.

My fight with Ifrit led me to believe that perhaps not everything is good. We live in our beautiful city, oblivious to the world around us. Had I not summoned the primal, the small village by the coast with the wonderful grapes would have been lost to smoke and ash. 

The village’s people come to the cliffs by the ocean every sunset and sing a song of praise as the sun dips below the horizon. Tonight, they stayed in their homes, and watched me battle the giant primal Ifrita. I’m sure I gave them a good show. 

The elders offered to heal me after I slew the beast, and I took them up on that offer. Although most of the fighting was done a safe distance away from the Primal, I did retain some burn scars on the left side of my body, possibly permanently scarring my eye and face. 

I long to be in your arms again, dearest Hades. You, who will help lead us to a better future. I want to take you to this island one day, so that we may lay on the beach under the stars and fantasize about our dreams for the future. 

Look at me getting carried away. I cannot help myself in times like these. Your words are more healing than any ointment that any elder could anoint to my body. I wish you were here to scold me, to tell me that I could have been hurt worse than I already am. I clap a hand to my head every time I think of you, you know. Even your embrace would make me feel better.

Know this, darling Hades, that if I could either spend the rest of my days wandering this earth with you by my side, that I would give anything to do that with you. Even for a day. We could journey to this little island together and feast on bushels and bushels of grapes.  
Would you like that? Please let me know. It is such a beautiful day, and you are not here to see it. 

Remember to keep the faith, my love. Until we meet again, I will hold you in my thoughts forever.

Lovingly,  
Azem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the bookclub! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/MguAnMZ

**Author's Note:**

> join the bookclub! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/MguAnMZ


End file.
